The invention relates to a laundry drum for a laundry treatment machine that can be moved in a rotating manner about an axis, having a drum jacket provided with throughflow holes, said drum having linear elevations that are distributed in the peripheral direction and extend at right angles to the periphery, said elevations rising from the peripheral surface of the drum jacket provided in the drum.
Such a laundry drum is known from DE 10 2006 041 431 A1. Here the allegedly excessive mechanical action of the known agitators on the laundry is criticized. It is therefore proposed to dispense with such agitators completely and instead distribute linear elevations that extend at right angles to the periphery and from the facing wall to the rear wall of the drum in the peripheral direction of the drum jacket, said elevations consisting of concave and convex curves in relation to the drum axis and running into one another in the manner of a wave. Apart from the fact that appropriately embodied known agitators do not represent any risk to the laundry, their mechanical treatment action cannot be replaced by linear elevations with shallow undulations. Also the wave-type curves running into one another require the provision of throughflow holes in both the wave troughs and on the wave tips. Both types of hole provision, but in particular the last-mentioned, represent a risk to the laundry, when items of laundry are forced through the throughflow holes when subject to significant spin forces.
Another type of washing drum is known from DE 44 37 986 A1. Here structures are primarily shown in the metal sheet of the jacket of a laundry drum in the form of mutually offset square or hexagonal arched surfaces. Such structures are predominantly used with laundry drums because on the one hand they give the structured metal sheet of the jacket a certain stability of form, which primarily manifests itself in a reduced tendency to acoustic oscillation. On the other hand however such a structure also has a certain decorative effect. It has not however been possible to prove the once assumed advantageous influence on the mechanical treatment of the laundry.
A laundry drum is also known from DE 1 805 126 U, in which the jacket of a laundry drum made of thermoplastic plastic has a plurality of small, angular ribs which, in addition to their—decidedly non-critical—mechanical action on the passing laundry primarily have a stabilizing effect on the connection between the drum jacket and the adjoining base parts of the drum. Since the drum jacket does not have throughflow holes, the exchange of washing liquor between the inner chamber and outer chamber is very limited.